


don't tease unless you're going to please

by leafsbabe



Series: smutty shorts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, M/M, Smut, Willy is a tease, Zach has enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsbabe/pseuds/leafsbabe
Summary: Zach was just trying to get some work done on a rare off day but Willy has other plans.





	don't tease unless you're going to please

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-d.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I don't own Zach and Willy.

William Nylander was a goddamn tease.  
Zach had known that before they started doing this but now he knew first hand just how distracting the blond was.  
It rarely happens that they have a day off without training or promotion stuff so Zach had retreated to his little office to continue writing on his new book. Willy, apparently, had other plans.  
This morning he had rolled onto him and laid on him to prevent Zach from getting up and now he was strutting around their apartment shirtless and in those tiny tight dark blue boxer briefs.  
It's been four hours, Zach had written less than 500 words and Willy stood in the doorway for the twentieth time.  
“Hey, i made you some hot chocolate.”  
He walked into the office space swaying his hips and damn he wanted nothing more than to grab Willy by the hips and…  
“What are you working on?”  
Willy pressed himself against Zach’s back and looked over his shoulder. The older man held his breath. Why did he have to be such a tease. He was just about to tell Will when said man leaned down and stroked his hands down Zach’s chest. “Okay, that's it.”  
He quickly twisted around in his seat and grabbed Willy around the waist. It was far too easy to move him, considering he's a professional athlete but so is Zach and he caught him off guard so Willy was sitting in his lap seconds later.  
“Woah. Easy there tiger, if you wanted me in your lap you could've just asked.”  
Willy leans forward to whisper into his ear. He grinds down on Zach's lap and the other man tightened his grip. He could feel himself starting to get hard. If Willy got his way maybe he'd stop.  
“Isn't that what you wanted? Running around the house all day in these little briefs, you've been basically begging me to bend you over the nearest surface and have my way with you.”  
Zach pressed his crotch up, letting Willy know how hard he was. He tightened his grip on Willy's middle and  
“Mission accomplished sweetheart.”  
On his lap Willy wiggled again, drawing another moan out of Zach.  
“Fucking finally. I was seriously considering just draping myself over your desk stark naked.”  
He brought his face closer to Zach's but the other man carefully avoided his lips and attacked his neck with kisses. Zach worked his way down Willy's throat leaving mark after mark on his way down. He hoped the team would give him shit for it tomorrow.  
Willy moaned again as Zach bit down where his neck and shoulder connected. He rocked his hips again and Zach's mind began to wander.  
Maybe he could get Willy down on his knees and his lips around his dick, just staying there. Willy would look lovely just cockwarming him while he continued writing. Zach though Willy would like that. In the evening Zach liked to relax and read before bed and sometimes he read Willy scenes he particularly enjoyed. His latest novel, a sinful erotica, had a cockwarming scene that spanned several pages. He'd read it to Willy three times before the younger boy straddled him and reading was the last thing in his mind. Zach quickly dismissed it though, they'd have to thoroughly talk about it before they tried it.  
Same thing for spanking. Willy probably deserved it but they really needed to define limits first.  
Later, Zach though, first he'd fuck Willy.  
“Can you run to the bedroom and get some lube, sweetheart?”  
He moved his hand lower until he was palming Willy in over his underwear. The entire front was drenched in precum, Zach noted and smiled. The younger man moaned and stood up.  
Willy gently moved Zach's laptop and the mug he had brought in out of the way and off the desk before he bent over, resting his upper body on the desk and pushing his perfect little butt into Zach's face.  
Willy was groundbreakingly beautiful. His face just the perfect mix between Disney prince and runway model. Thighs to die for and the most well formed ass for Zach to ruin.  
He slowly dragged his underwear off, wiggling a bit to tease Zach some more before they were down to the middle of his thighs and revealed the smooth skin underneath them.  
Zach brought his hands up and slowly dragged them over the expanse of Willy's ass . He gave the younger man a light slap on the butt before he spread Willy's bubbly cheeks to discover his favorite plug nestled between them. The dark color contrasted against Willy's pale skin. Zach inhaled sharply.  
“Have you been wearing that all day?”  
“Yeah”, Willy whispered back, “Do you like it?”  
Zach swatted his ass again before he quickly stood up and stripped of his pants and underwear. He had wanted to keep this slow and tease Willy the way he had done all day but now he wanted nothing more than to get inside him as soon as possible. He was already rock hard and it was easy to get Willy ready. The dark plug came out easily when Zach pulled, they had played around with it on several occasions so Zach knew that Willy was prepped and slick enough simply by wearing it for some time so he wasted no time before he lined up with Willy's entrance.  
Willy gasped when Zach slid in. The other man didn't want to go slow so he waited just long enough for Willy to get used to his length before he started slamming into him with the force he wanted too. The desk started slamming against the wall of the office, filling their entire apartment with the sound of their fucking. Zach gripped Willy's hips hard enough to leave bruises and he hoped that the boys would notice them in the locker room the next day. Willy would probably be sore during practice and the thought of that only motivated Zach to move faster. Willy was moaning loudly and Zach could feel him clench down around him. He reached around to stroke Willy in time with his thrusts but he found that his boyfriend had already come, his cum covering his lower body and Zach's office desk. This caused Zach to moved even faster, trying to finish. Willy kept clenching around him and finally Zach finished too, falling forward and onto Willy.  
They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Zach slowly pulled out. He reached around before he found the plug and gently eased it back into Willy, trapping his cum in his lover.  
He pressed a quick kiss to Willy's neck before he stood up. He had the feeling that he wouldn't get much work done today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://leafsbabe.tumblr.com/) specifically for this account so if you want to send some request for short smutty or fluffy stuff my inbox is always open. I'm currently in my senior year so it might take some time but I try to write everything. 
> 
> (also come talk to me about how good Canadian boy Zach Hyman with his hard working educated author self is a freak in the sheets)


End file.
